


Tre Gradi di Salvezza

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Per Ignis esistevanotre gradi di salvezza. Tre cose immancabili e irrinunciabili che lo aiutavano a sopravvivere alla sua vita caotica e fitta di impegni.La prima era ovviamente l'Ebony. Senza la sua dose di caffè giornaliera, forse, non sarebbe riuscito a sopportare neanche la più minima lamentela di Noctis e Prompto. La caffeina gli dava energia e, ironicamente, lo aiutava anche a rilassarsi.





	Tre Gradi di Salvezza

**Author's Note:**

> \- Doveva essere un qualcosa di comico e spero di esserci riuscita XD  
> \- Scritta per il Cow-t8

Per Ignis esistevano  _ tre gradi di salvezza _ . Tre cose immancabili e irrinunciabili che lo aiutavano a sopravvivere alla sua vita caotica e fitta di impegni.

La prima era ovviamente l'Ebony. Senza la sua dose di caffè giornaliera, forse, non sarebbe riuscito a sopportare neanche la più minima lamentela di Noctis e Prompto. La caffeina gli dava energia e, ironicamente, lo aiutava anche a rilassarsi.

La seconda era il suo taccuino degli appunti, sul quale scriveva tutti i suoi appuntamenti e ogni ricetta che gli veniva in mente, anche nei momenti più impensabili. Aveva sempre avuto quell'abitudine sin da quando aveva iniziato a cucinare per Noctis. La sua mente era sempre molto sveglia, forse a causa del caffè, e per evitare di affollarla con troppi pensieri si era preso la briga di appuntare ogni singola cosa.

La terza... era niente meno che un giusto quantitativo di sonno. Aveva sempre avuto degli orari molto serrati, fatti di riunioni, allenamenti, studi e, ovviamente,  _ Noctis _ . Ogni ora in meno di sonno pesava tantissimo sulla vita così piena di impegni e di responsabilità. Responsabilità che si erano quasi moltiplicate quando avevano lasciato la capitale.

Per quanto non dovesse più preoccuparsi delle riunioni e di altri incontri con il Consiglio, sulle sue spalle andarono ad aggiungersi immancabilmente il controllo giornaliero delle scorte alimentari e mediche, cucinare, gestire le finanze del gruppo, assicurarsi che avessero sempre il serbatoio della Regalia pieno... e tante altre piccole cose che doveva ricordarsi se non voleva che quella missione finisse in tragedia.

Con sé aveva una buona scorta di Ebony e non abbandonava mai il suo taccuino degli appunti, quindi poteva dirsi in parte abbastanza tranquillo... ma sin dalla prima notte in campeggio comprese di doversi sentire particolarmente minacciato nella sua routine di sonno.

Avevano deciso in anticipo l'ordine dei loro sacchi a pelo all'interno della tenda, Ignis aveva preso il posto più esterno ad esempio, per poter uscire per primo dalla tenda. Poi Prompto, Gladio e infine Noctis. Nessuno si era mostrato particolarmente contrariato da quella scelta, forse anche perché le rispettive abitudini notturne erano per lo più sconosciute, e alla fine fu proprio Ignis a trovarsi in una situazione non poco scomoda.

Aveva già messo in conto il dover dormire con un occhio aperto, pronto a reagire ad ogni possibile attacco, ma non aveva assolutamente pensato al dover subire degli attacchi dall'interno.

Prompto, infatti, si dimostrò sin dalle prime ore di sonno una persona particolarmente movimentata, così come lo era nelle ore diurne. Si muoveva, scalciava ed emetteva dei bassi lamenti... e Ignis che era disteso accanto a lui subì in prima persona tutti i suoi calci inconsapevoli.

Riuscì a dormire sì e no poche ore, e mai come in quel momento ringraziò l'esistenza dell'Ebony. Aveva sonno e si sentiva un poco irritabile, ma sapeva anche che non era colpa di Prompto e che non doveva assolutamente prendersela con lui.

Probabilmente, si disse sorseggiando la seconda lattina di caffè, si trattava solo di un caso isolato... ma quando quella stessa scena si ripeté anche per le notti successive che erano costretti a passare lontani dagli hotel e dalle roulotte, si convinse di dover trovare una soluzione a quel  _ piccolo  _ problema al più presto.

Perché perdere delle preziose ore di sonno in quel modo, soprattutto in quella situazione dove era necessario stare estremamente attenti - in particolare dopo la caduta di Insomnia e con l'Impero che cercava Noctis -, lo infastidiva e preoccupava non poco.

Trovò la sua prima opportunità di riposo quando giunsero a Lestallum e si riunirono con Iris. Li avrebbero finalmente dormito su un vero e proprio letto e, vista la settimana terribile appena trascorsa sentiva per davvero il bisogno di passare una notte senza alcun calcio in mezzo alla schiena.

Aveva lasciato che Noctis e Prompto andassero per primi nella stanza dopo la cena e, quando ci sarebbe stato il momento di scegliere le accoppiate sui letti matrimoniali, avrebbe fatto in modo di dormire con il Principe con la scusa del:  _ "Mi alzo per primo, in questo modo so per certo di non disturbare visto il suo sonno profondo" _ .

Si sentiva un po'  _ sporco _ nel dover inventare una giustificazione simile, ma era altrettanto certo che sarebbe stato molto peggio in mancanza di una vera e propria notte di riposo.

All'ingresso nella stanza, seguito da Gladio, scopri i due ragazzi distesi sullo stesso letto. Dormivano di già, con i cellulari abbandonati sul materasso come se fossero stati colti dal sonno durante una partita a King's Knight.

Accennò un sorriso nel vederli e scuotendo la testa, si avvicinò per posare sul comodino gli smartphone e coprirli con le coperte. Si sentiva sollevato a dirla tutta, ma quando vide Prompto iniziare a divincolarsi un poco, non poté fare a meno preoccuparsi per il Principe.

Il benessere di Noctis doveva venire prima di ogni altra cosa...

Si morse le labbra, sistemandosi gli occhiali, indeciso su come comportarsi. Tuttavia i suoi pensieri vennero bloccati proprio dal Principe che, mugugnando con tono infastidito, si rigirò nel letto senza però mai svegliarsi.

Noctis gettò un braccio attorno al corpo di Prompto, nascondendo il volto contro il suo collo. Quella stretta, così dolce e intima, parve subito calmare l'altro ragazzo che, rilassandosi, si accoccolò a sua volta addosso al Principe.

Ignis li osservò sorpreso, incapace di credere ai suoi stessi occhi - e ci vedeva  _ perfettamente. _ Conosceva benissimo l'affetto e l'amore che legava i due, ma non pensava che potesse arrivare a simili livelli... e si sentì addirittura un po' uno stolto per non averci mai pensato in quella settimana fatta di calci e manate sulla schiena.

Ci avrebbe dovuto pensare prima anziché continuare a perdere ore preziose di sonno.

Accennò un sorriso e, sistemando ancora un po' la coperta, si raddrizzò.

Non si sarebbe mai immaginato di poterlo dire: ma Noctis era stato la sua salvezza.

«Quindi... oggi dormiamo insieme, Iggy?», la voce di Gladio lo distolse dai suoi pensieri e, voltandosi verso l'altro, lo vide appoggiato allo stipite della porta del bagno.

Aveva già abbandonato la sua giacca di pelle e, con le braccia incrociate al petto, Ignis fu certo di vedere tutti i muscoli perfetti di Gladio flettersi grazie a quella posizione.

Rimase in silenzio, fissando il suo compagno, permettendosi solo in quel momento di cogliere l'inclinazione maliziosa della frase appena pronunciata dall'altro.

_ "L'assenza di sonno mi sta davvero facendo perdere colpi" _ , constatò con un leggero tono di rimprovero nei suoi stessi confronti.

Noctis lo aveva salvato sul  _ Frangente Prompto...  _ ma di certo non avrebbe potuto fare niente per salvarlo da Gladiolus Amicitia. Quello era un problema che avrebbe dovuto risolvere lui, da solo. Senza alcun aiuto esterno.

Sospirò abbassando le spalle quasi sconfitto, togliendosi poi gli occhiali per pulirli come per cercare almeno una piccola distrazione.

«... ho proprio bisogno di una lattina di Ebony».


End file.
